


The Golden-clawed Lion and the Maiden Giant

by Miss_M



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Bawdy, Canon Compliant, F/M, Post-Canon, Song - Freeform, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 07:03:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_M/pseuds/Miss_M
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Close they came, and closer still,<br/>And thrice around they fought.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Golden-clawed Lion and the Maiden Giant

**Author's Note:**

> Here they are! The lyrics to the song which, 500 years after canon, has “The Bear and the Maiden Fair” beat for popularity in Westeros – and if that makes no sense to you, I suggest you read my fic [Maid, Whore or Myth: Brienne of Tarth and Female Agency in Westeros on the Eve of the Second Targaryen Conquest](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1012535). ;-) But it’s not necessary!
> 
> I threw in some elements of “Bear,” a parody of “The Rains of Castamere,” even some “The Lion and the Unicorn,” and of course a hefty dose of J/B. The rhyme ended up all over the damn place, but I hope the song works. I own nothing but the desire to see J/B become the subject of a canonical bawdy song.

And who are you, the lion said,  
That I should run from you?  
My claws are sharp, my claws are true,  
Come closer, you’ll be dead.

You are blind as well as old,  
The maiden giant said. Can you not see  
My size, my strength and all of me  
Are meant for someone who is bold  
And strong enough to beat me fair?  
Not a lion with one true paw,  
The other made of gold. I’ll beat you raw  
So come closer if you dare.

Close they came, and closer still,  
And thrice around they fought.  
The maiden snatched the lion’s tail,  
Threw him to the ground.  
But when she had him in her arms,  
Well and truly caught,  
The lion roared and twisted free,  
And bit her fleshy mounds.

Oh no, oh no, the maiden cried  
And tried to wriggle free,  
You would not dare to bite me there,  
Had I my armor on me.

Your choice, your choice, the lion said,  
To fight me naked as the day.  
Why not taste your flesh, pray,  
I beat you, you are mine.  
He bit her hard, and smoothed away  
Her shivers with his tongue.  
His golden claw did stroke her raw.  
The lion on the maiden dined. 

Close they came, and closer still,  
And fought three times in the round,  
Till the maiden sighed and spoke her fill:  
Lion, lion, do be kind. 

A maiden ugly, a maiden tall  
Cannot hope for kindness,  
But I will be your love in woe,  
Though you lured me to my fall.  
Thus she spoke, and thus she spoke,  
Maiden giant, soon no maid,  
She stroked the lion till he broke,  
Wrapped her legs around his maw. 

The lion roared, the maiden sighed  
And rolled him on his back.  
She caught his tail, she pinched his hide,  
She bit his neck, he scratched her side.

Thrice and thrice around they went,  
Close they came, and closer still.  
Winter roared by, Summer bent  
And was broken on the wheel.  
Still they did fight and roll and bite,  
She rode and kicked, he licked and swore,  
Till all was silent as the night,  
And all around lay deathly still.

And who are you, the lion said,  
Lying spent and as one dead.  
I was a maid, my beast, she said. But now  
That I’ve been had and licked  
Just so, I would not part from you  
Or let you lie but on my breast,  
Though Winter come and eat us all,  
And the world be laid to rest. 

So off they went, from here to there,  
Round for round, and closer too,  
And never a maid and a knight so fair  
To each other were more true.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out Yuuko_Ichihara's [fanart](http://rlossehelin.tumblr.com/post/66597019771/what-i-imagined-happened-when-brienne-heard-the)! Brienne hears this song for the first time; Jaime... has probably heard it before. Heck, he may just have written the darn thing.


End file.
